


The Star Of His Own Halloween Special...

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Prompt Fic, actor Mike, marveyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Acting is like a Halloween mask that you put on."</i>
</p>
<p>Set after episode 5x10 - Mike decides to leave Pearson Specter and pursues another childhood dream. He tries his hand at acting and with Harvey's support ends up landing his first major film role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Of His Own Halloween Special...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a super-delayed posting and you've probably all already read it, but I wanted it here anyway.
> 
> Written for [Marvey Week](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/130253962230/marvey-appreciation-week-october-25th) \- Halloween Edition: Day 5 (October 29th)  
> ↪ Horror Movie
> 
> The title comes from a quote by Chris Rock.  
> Quote comes from River Phoenix.
> 
> I have very limited knowledge of film sets and how they operate, as well as the whole acting process, so forgive me for any incorrect information.

_"Acting is like a Halloween mask that you put on."_

After the fiasco of the arrest and almost getting charged for fraud, Mike decided he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t risk his livelihood, and he couldn’t risk that of his friends. If he wanted a chance at a normal life at all, one free from suspicion and fear, he had to give on up his dream to be a lawyer.

He’d wanted to be a lawyer ever since his parents died, he wanted to put his intellect to good use and he wanted to be someone who could make a realistic difference in people’s lives. He didn’t want anyone else to go through what he had, he wanted to lessen their suffering as much as possible. But before all that there had been another dream, to be in the limelight and to dazzle people, to flex the creative side of his brain and to embrace the opportunity to be whoever he wanted to be. 

Before he turned 11, Mike Ross wanted to be an actor.

Mike loves books, he always has, but his love of storytelling doesn’t stop there and throughout his entire adult life he still held onto a memory of a dream that maybe one day he could tell a story the way he wanted to.

Explaining to Harvey that he was leaving the firm, despite how hard the older man fought to get Mike clear of the charges, was one of the hardest things Mike had ever had to do in his life. He hadn't understood, he couldn't fathom why Mike would just walk away after they fought so hard to keep him.

Rachel had left him during it all, which admittedly was a big blow for Mike; in the toughest time of his life, the person who was meant to love him forever just walked away. After that, the fight hardly seemed worth it. Mike felt defeated and abandoned and all he had left in the world was Harvey. He couldn't risk the older man's career anymore, he couldn't constantly live in fear that Harvey would walk away from him too. So Mike decided to leave before it became too much. He sat Harvey down and explained it all, explained every little thought and feeling he had, how he couldn't risk Harvey anymore, that their relationship could and would last beyond the firm and that's all he cared about now.

Harvey had taken it surprisingly well; upset, disappointed and a little angry at how Rachel had completely crushed Mike's spirit, but he understood. He hadn't let Mike leave that night, too raw from spilling all that emotion; Harvey made him sleep on the sofa, to stay close. Both of them needed that, to know they always had the other.

The conversation about Mike pursuing acting hadn't gone quite as well. Mike had honestly thought Harvey would be supportive... confused, but supportive. He hadn't expected the man to outright laugh at him. They'd been sitting on Harvey's sofa, each nursing a beer, when Mike had told him. The other man laughed immediately, thinking the whole idea was just Mike's idea of a joke. It took him a while to realise Mike was serious, that this was something that he wanted and Harvey laughing at him wasn't making him feel particularly great. 

Harvey had then explained himself, explained that he just couldn't understand the appeal, that Mike is intelligent and a quick thinker, that he can problem solve like no one else and he knows the law almost as well as Harvey does... So why the hell would he want to go into acting? Mike explained in return his reasoning for it, his childhood dream and the appeal to act like someone he's not - something he figured he already had enough practice in considering he's not actually a lawyer.

Harvey had relented and admitted he'd support Mike through anything, that he'd help in whatever way he was able and he’d always be there if things turned sour. It was a revelation hearing the words stumble from Harvey’s mouth, the older man spouting emotions, sharing how he actually felt; in that moment Mike’s comfort and ambition were more important than Harvey’s ego.

From then on they'd only grown closer, spending almost as much time together now then they had when they were still working together. The difference was they were choosing to spend their time together, they had to make the effort, it was no longer a given that they'd see each other every day. It made Mike smile whenever he thought about it, to know that Harvey really had never given up on him.

It was a long few months of acting classes and photo-shoots and just doing whatever he could to get his name out there. He started off small, just taking on small roles in local productions and advertising. Whatever it was though, no matter how terrible the show or how minor his role, Harvey was always there to watch him. 

Eventually the auditions for more serious roles began, Mike met with some of the biggest casting agents in the world and showed them what he had. They always seemed impressed enough, especially considering Mike was so new to the scene, and even though he got a few callbacks, he was never cast into a role. Harvey stayed by him though, running through lines if Mike was given them, they'd spent many long nights together in Harvey's condo, Mike practicing his acting and his dialogue, Harvey giving constructive criticism where he could. Some nights they'd just do 'research', curled up on Harvey's couch watching their favourite films in order to 'give Mike some inspiration'. They both knew it was just an excuse to spend even more time together but they never mentioned it. 

Another thing they never talked about was how Harvey always called. Just before every audition, just when Mike's nerves were starting to get to be too much and move into the unhelpful type of anxiety, his phone would ring and Harvey would wish him luck. Mike would call him back after every audition and they'd discuss how Mike thought he went, either over the phone, or they'd meet for lunch or dinner if Harvey had the time. 

It was this, it was Harvey, that kept Mike going. Months and months of casting rejections and Mike never once gave up, he wanted Harvey to be proud of him after all they'd been through.

Harvey is the reason Mike's stressing so much now. He'd somehow managed to convince Mike into auditioning for a major role, to try his hand at a much-anticipated film for what critics expected to consist of an all-star cast. It was what they hoped would be the biggest horror movie of the year, and Mike laughed when Harvey had suggested it. All he could picture was a huge box office flop similar to House Of Wax, but he sent his tapes anyway, more to keep Harvey quiet than anything. When the casting team had called and requested they audition him in person, Harvey had never looked so smug in his life. Mike couldn't suppress the smile that took over his face and bumped his shoulders against Harvey's.

That felt like forever ago now as Mike waited for another call. The casting team had assured him they'd call and let him know the outcome either way, whether they were casting him or going in another direction. It should be any day now and for the past week Mike's been restless, unable to keep his body still, constantly fidgeting or walking aimlessly around the room. Only the night before he'd been at Harvey's condo and the older man had snapped at him to sit down before he wore a hole through the flooring. They’d ended up closer than usual on the couch together but Mike hadn’t mentioned it, he hadn’t wanted Harvey to move away, to take away the warmth and comfort he always provided.

The phone rings and Mike actually jumps. He glances around the apartment, unsure what to do, knowing that he has to answer the call but too scared of the outcome; he hasn't been this anxious about anything in a long time. Suddenly he wishes Harvey was there, that they were curled up on the sofa, not _quite_ cuddling like they've become prone to doing. Mike shakes himself out of his stupor and answers the phone while he retains the courage.

It's good news, it's one of the best things he's ever heard in his life, second only to Harvey telling him he got the job at Pearson Hardman all those years ago. He got the part. Well not _the_ part but _a_ part. He's been cast as the supporting actor in the film and Mike's stomach is dancing happily, torn between excitement and anxiety. He dials Harvey's number immediately, hands shaking as he waits to tell him the good news.

"Harvey Specter."

"I got the part!"

"What? Mike?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the part. Well, not the main part, but the supporting role, which is still a pretty huge deal, especially given the crew on this thing and how -" 

"Mike." Harvey cuts off his rambling, and the younger man can hear Harvey smiling over the phone, "Congratulations."

Mike breathes a little easier as he starts to calm down but he still can't wipe the grin off his face, "I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, okay kid." Harvey dismisses the sentiment but Mike won't have it. 

"I mean it. All this time you've put up with my ranting and my practicing and then you persuaded me to even go for this role and now it could possibly be my big break."

Typical Harvey ignores the emotion and the heartfelt comments, "You'll knock it out of the park, kid."

"I hope so. I'm really excited but it's kind of daunting."

Harvey's quiet a few moments, all Mike can hear is his level breathing until he speaks again, unsure and almost like he doesn’t actually want to hear the answer, "How long will you be gone for?"

"What?"

"Well I assume you won't be filming in New York?"

"No," Mike admits reluctantly, "L.A."

"So how long are you gone for?"

Mike didn't bring it up because he didn't want to talk about it just yet, he wanted to focus on the excitement and the fact that he's just landed his first major film role, and not the fact that he'll be away from Harvey and whatever this thing is that they have growing between them.

"Hopefully only about three months but it could be double that."

Harvey stays silent so long Mike has to check he hasn't actually hung up on him. He waits for the older man to say something, unsure himself of what he would say to break the silence. He wonders if Harvey's thinking the same things he is? That the longest they've been apart is a few days, that this thing between them hasn't even morphed into anything corporeal yet and it's already in danger of fizzling out into nothing. It's stupid, that Mike's worried about this, that he doesn't want to leave Harvey, not even for a few months when cell phones and the internet exist and are extremely accessible. He's only going to LA, not the other side of the world.

Harvey clearing his throat brings Mike's attention back to the fact that they're still on the phone, "Can you come over tonight?"

"Yeah, I... yeah."

"I'll see you then." And with that Harvey's gone.

***

It's awkward when Mike arrives at Harvey's condo. They're uncomfortable around each other like they haven't been in years, not since the time they fought and Mike left to work for Sidwell. Mike has no idea what to say, he doesn't know what Harvey's thinking so he doesn't even have a clue where to begin, and thus, remains silent. He moves around the room by default, though, following his usual pattern of grabbing a beer before moving towards the sofa, collapsing into the sofa leather and settling in to watch a film.

Harvey has a game playing already but the sound is off. Mike can't concentrate on anything except the sound of Harvey moving around the room, and then he's sinking into the seat beside Mike… much closer than he usually would. Usually they at least have some sort of pretence, like they don't intend on sitting so close to one another, it just happens, but now Harvey's very intentionally sitting close enough to Mike to be considered cuddling. 

Mike turns slightly in his seat, just enough to be sort of facing Harvey while still being able to see the screen. Harvey’s staring straight back at him, hands resting on Mike’s legs, obvious in his plans for the night. Mike knows this is it, this is the night that their relationship becomes something more, and Mike can’t quite remember how to breathe properly.

Harvey opens and shuts his mouth a few times, like he’s looking for the right words but nothing seems good enough, until resolve finally settles across his face and he speaks, “I’m excited for you but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

Mike gulps around the lump in his throat, unable to break eye contact with Harvey. His heart is pounding in his chest, breathing becoming erratic as Harvey continues staring at him. Harvey brings a palm up to cup Mike's cheek, his skin sweaty from what Mike presumes is nerves and the thought makes him smile gently. Harvey returns the smile and then he's leaning in, pausing just inches away from Mike's face, his eyes flicking up to meet Mike's before their lips join in a gentle caress. 

***

It's way too soon that Mike's boarding the plane to L.A. and is forced to learn to live without Harvey again. They haven't slept together yet, neither of them wanted to make things more intense when Mike was about to leave for such a large amount of time, but the kissing and the quite obvious cuddling had been perfect and Mike wonders whether he really ever loved Rachel completely in the first place. His relationship with her doesn't even come close to comparing with what he already has with Harvey. 

Mike calls Harvey when he lands, just a quick conversation to let him know he's safe and is heading to the hotel that will be his home for the next few months. Harvey's busy prepping for a client though, so the conversation doesn't last long and Mike feels oddly bereft and alone when he hangs up. He already misses Harvey, he misses his life in New York, but he tries to focus on the good, on the unusual surroundings and what he might discover in this city. He tries to focus on the fact he’s pursuing his childhood dream and that he’s been given such an amazing opportunity to turn this into something real. 

He and Harvey talk nearly everyday, phone calls, text messages, even the occasional Skype call allow them to stay in touch with one another, for Mike to update Harvey about the movie and his new crazy life on a major film set and how it's simultaneously everything and nothing like he imagined. He's having the time of his life though, Mike absolutely adores what he's been given the privilege to be a part of, and if Harvey were there in L.A. with him, Mike would never want to leave.

It only takes three weeks for Harvey to show up. Mike's on a break between shooting scenes, wandering around on set talking to a multitude of different people, trying to learn as much as he can about a proper full-scale film set and how it works. He's speaking with one of the AD's when his PA approaches them (Mike still can't believe he has a PA) and tells him he has a guest at the gate. Mike's brow furrows in confusion but he excuses himself and follows his PA. Her name is Lucy and she's without a doubt the best friend he's found in L.A. It's not even the close proximity that's forced them to get along, it's that she thinks similarly to him, she's clever and has a wicked sense of humour and refuses to take crap from anybody. She's refreshing in her authenticity and Mike's thankful everyday that he has her there with him. 

"So who is it?" Mike asks as they make their way towards the gate, honestly not able to come up with a single possibility. He has no idea who would visit him on a film set in L.A; the thought that it may be Harvey doesn’t even cross his mind.

"I dunno, some guy." Lucy shrugs her shoulders, continuing at a pace so quick Mike almost has to start jogging to keep up with her. He has no idea how she moves so fast with legs that short. She's tiny in comparison to him, and yet 100 times more dangerous.

"Well what's he look like?"

"Brown hair."

"You're being deliberately obtuse aren't you?"

Lucy laughs and slows her pace to make eye contact with Mike. He's relieved for the decrease in speed but still anxious to find out who is waiting for him.

"Look, I really have no idea who he is. If he's just some nobody then you can send him away and you'll officially have had your first stalker experience."

Mike rolls his eyes good-naturedly and laughs softly at his friend. He opens his mouth to respond but then the gate comes into view and he can _just_ make out the person waiting for him. He would recognise that body anywhere, even if he has no idea what the hell the man's doing in L.A. Harvey looks exactly the same as ever, hair perfectly styled, suit cut to fit his body like a glove. He looks sinfully handsome and completely delectable. Mike’s heart starts racing inside his chest and his stomach dances wildly.

"Harvey." The older man spins around at the sound of Mike's voice, his face breaking out into a wide grin, "What are you doing here?"

Mike doesn't stop, he walks straight up to Harvey and wraps his arms around the older man, clinging tight to the person he's missed the most. Skype calls don't do him justice and Mike's missed seeing him properly, feeling him close. Mike's aware that he probably shouldn't be doing this here, that there may be cameras around and his career is too fresh, hasn't even properly started yet, that this might cause a ruckus. He pulls away much sooner than he'd like, focuses on Harvey but steps out of his personal space.

"I came to see you. It's been a while."

"22 days."

"22 too many." Mike laughs quietly to himself as Harvey smiles back, his eyes crinkling and his eyes shining. Mike still can't believe Harvey looks at him like that.

"So, Mike, gonna make introductions or what?" Lucy's voice is teasing over his shoulder and when he turns to look at her he knows immediately that she's figured them out. She's struggling not to laugh at him, eyebrows raised with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Uh, Lucy, this is Harvey. Harvey, this is my PA, Lucy." Mike gestures between the two awkwardly, unsure what else to say.

"You have a PA?" Harvey's voice is mocking but Mike can pinpoint the underlying pride. 

"That's all I am to you? Your PA?" Lucy crosses her arms, challenging and mocking all at once.

Mike stumbles for something to say, anything that will get him out alive when caught between the two most fierce and important people he's ever met. 

"She's, uh... She's the best person I've met since I've been out here."

"I hope I'm not being replaced?"

Lucy laughs out loud, breaking the tension, and hits Mike softly on the arm, "Okay, Mike, how about you guys head off to your trailer? I'll come find you when break's up."

When they reach Mike’s trailer he expects Harvey to be on him, to immediately pull him close, maybe rip off his clothes and just _touch_. He doesn’t, however. He moves to the couch, relaxes into the leather and pats the space next to him. His smile is almost shy as Mike moves closer to him and relaxes into his side, Harvey’s arm warm around Mike’s shoulders. All they do is talk; they talk about the firm, what Harvey had been up to (kicking ass and taking names, the usual) and how he’s been managing without Mike. The self-depreciating laugh that falls from Harvey’s lips when he admits “Not very well” is so out of place that Mike has to shake his head to reorient his senses. Harvey asks him about the film, about the set, about Lucy. Mike basks in the opportunity to tell someone all about her, about how quickly he’s come to adore her and depend on her. When a spark of jealousy flashes across Harvey’s face Mike’s quick to assure him that she’s strictly into women and Mike’s strictly into Harvey. 

Mike laughs his way through telling Harvey all about the film; the horrendously corny horror film he’s found himself a part of. For a much-anticipated film, Mike really thought it was going to be a lot more sophisticated. There’s an abundance of blood, definitely more than necessary and Mike just hopes when the film's all put together in post-production that the team can work some magic and turn it into the masterpiece it’s supposed to be. Mike’s ecstatic to tell Harvey that his character survives, that somehow the lead dies but Mike’s character outsmarts the villain and he escapes with his life in tact. Harvey loves the way Mike’s whole face brightens when he tells him.

They fall silent after a while, eyes focused only on the other, concerned only with being together once again. Mike doesn’t want Harvey to leave, he doesn’t want to know what the next few weeks will be like without him there, especially now he’s just gotten him back. Mike wants to kiss Harvey, so desperately he feels as if he aches with it and his eyes keep flicking down to watch Harvey’s lips, but he’s scared. He’s scared that after so long it might not be welcome anymore, that Harvey’s touches are just casual, perhaps over-friendly, but still casual, and that he doesn’t want that little bit more from Mike anymore.

Objectively Mike knows he’s being stupid, that Harvey wouldn’t have made the effort to come visit him if he didn’t care as much as he claimed to before Mike left, but the possibility still rings through his mind. A thought suddenly hits Mike and he can only whisper his words against Harvey’s cheek, not quite wanting an answer, “How long do I have you here for?”

“A little longer than a week.” Harvey’s voice matches Mike, his warm breath skating over Mike’s skin, his face inching closer until Harvey’s lips are pressing against Mike’s and it feels like coming home.

***

Harvey does in indeed stay for a few days more than a week, spending half his time exploring the city, the other half hanging around the set watching Mike work, talking to all sorts of people like he actually belongs there. Mike figures he shouldn’t be surprised, Harvey seems to fit in anywhere. More than one person makes a pass at him, some of them rather famous, and yet Harvey just laughs it off and waves them away, gracious and perfect, keeping everyone still close enough to stay friendly with. They’re careful not to touch too much on set, no one besides Lucy even knows they’re a thing, Mike had wanted to keep it quiet in case it caused issues and Harvey understood wholeheartedly. It’s hard though, having Harvey so close and not being able to touch, not being able to kiss him whenever the urge arises. Mike almost drives himself mad with want and the near constant need for Harvey’s comforting touch. He’s been too long without it to have the man close but still needing to resist the temptation.

It’s a temptation honestly too hard to resist and towards the end of Harvey’s visit he’s sure a large portion of the cast and crew have them figured out but no one says anything, no one approaches and asks questions and it makes Mike breathe a little easier. That is, until the magazine article is released, Mike and Harvey’s faces plastered across pages, photos of them on set together having found their way into the hands of the public, the article questioning who the mysterious man is in Mike Ross’ life. It feels surreal; months ago no one had even heard of Mike Ross, now here he is in magazine and web articles, with strangers across the globe gossiping and theorising about his life. Mike figures if the film is successful then that’s something both men have to learn to live with.

***

Mike’s walking through the halls of Pearson Specter, on his way to visit Harvey in his office, when he gets the call. He doesn’t come back here often, doesn’t like the swirl of memories, the mixture of pain and longing that takes hold of his brain. He remembers being arrested, he remembers leaving for Sidwell, he remembers Harvey’s panic attacks… He remembers playing HORSE and losing spectacularly every time, he remembers planning to piss in Hardman’s office, he remembers laughing in Harvey’s office and forming the greatest friendship he’s ever known. There’s both good and bad memories here, and Mike can’t stand the tension between wanting to go and wanting to stay forever.

He passes by Donna’s desk, giving her a slight wave and an open smile, phone still pressed against his face. Six weeks. The premiere date is set for six weeks. Mike can barely contain his excitement, he can barely get the words out to thank his manager for the call and he knows he’s grinning so wildly he probably looks borderline insane. Harvey’s amusement shines bright in his eyes as he turns to take in Mike.

“You seem happy.”

“That was my manager. Premiere date has been set.”

“Oh, did they invite you, did they?”

“Very funny. If you’re not careful you won’t get one.”

All traces of humour fade from Harvey’s face as he realises what Mike’s saying, that he intends to ask Harvey to go with him, to attend the film premiere with him, to be in the public eye together and to stand under scrutiny. Mike walks around Harvey’s desk and stops just short of the other man, smiling down at him, “Yeah, Harvey, I want you to be there.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Of that Harvey has no doubt.

Mike sighs softly and crouches before the older man, the warmth of his hands seeping through the fabric of Harvey’s pants where they rest at his knees, “No, you don’t understand. I want you to be my date, I want you to walk the red carpet with me.”

Harvey’s face slips into a soft smile but he still can’t help the hesitation, “Are you sure? I know you’ve wanted to be careful about this.”

“If I can’t walk the red carpet with my ridiculously attractive boyfriend on my arm then what’s the point?”

Harvey doesn’t have words, all he can do is take Mike’s face between his hands and kiss him. He doesn’t care they’re in the office, they’re going to be walking the red carpet together after all, and he can feel the way Mike smiles against his lips between kisses.

***

The flash of the cameras was expected but is still somehow incredibly daunting. This is a first for both of them, walking the red carpet. Mike’s a film star now, someone the media has completely fallen in love with, someone the fans somehow adore before the film has even premiered, and as a result, their life has become chaotic and nothing like anything Harvey would have imagined when he hired Mike Ross to be his associate.

Mike can’t stop grinning happily, amazed by what is happening to him, that this has actually become his life. There are fans screaming his name, cameras in his face, interviews trying desperately to get his attention. He pulls Harvey to a halt beside him and they stop to speak with a reporter. The guy grins, almost smug, obviously pleased with himself for being the first one Mike Ross has stopped for. He asks Mike about the film, about how it feels having caught his first big break. He asks about Harvey and New York and Mike beams with pride when given the opportunity to talk about the man beside him. 

The red carpet walk is short but it feels as if it takes forever, the constant stream of photos and interviews and fans wanting photos, but Mike wouldn’t change it for anything and he’s so glad he has Harvey there with him. He even gets wrangled into a few fan photos with Mike and the younger man can’t help but laugh at how bizarre the whole scenario is.

They finally settle into the theatre and Mike can breathe a little easier. His breath is interrupted by the occasional giggle, he’s so happy he can’t stop laughing, and Harvey kisses him with ease, no longer worried about who will see them and how they will react. Mike settles into his side, content with where they are and how his life is progressing at the moment. He feels like the luckiest person alive.

Harvey expects the movie to be tacky and horrible, especially given Mike’s descriptions and the way he ranted about it, but is actually amazed by how good it is. Mike is wonderful, he truly is an outstanding actor and Harvey’s aware he might be projecting but if Mike doesn’t win some sort of award for this performance Harvey figures no film critic has any idea what they’re talking about. 

Mike can hardly tear his eyes away from the screen, only doing so to glance at Harvey, to kiss the older man or to gauge his reactions. The film is perfect, way better than most horror movies he’s ever seen and Mike thanks God for how amazing the post-production must be and he thinks the wait between filming and the premiere date was definitely worth it. Mike leans in to kiss Harvey again, smiling sweetly when Harvey holds eye contact and suddenly it rushes out unbidden, “I love you, Harvey.”

The warm breath of Harvey’s soft laugh against his face makes Mike smile even wider, the quiet “I love you, too” making his heart swell, and Mike’s incredibly thankful for everything they’ve been through to get them here today. With Harvey here beside him, Mike thinks this may be one of the greatest days of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
